keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Paxton
Paxton '''nicknamed Pax 'is a diesel shunter. Bio Paxton first arrived at the Diesel Sheds where Sir Topham Hatt found him along with "Devious" Diesel, 'Arry, Bert and Dennis and then after Paxton came out he saw Sir Topham Hatt having two workmen distruct the Magic Buffers because he thinks the buffers "are nothing but trouble". Later, Stanley met this diesel near the Diesel Sheds. And Paxton later arrived at Knapford Station where he met Thomas and where Thomas explained to Paxton to talk to James; Paxton did and James tricked Paxton and James had thought he was The Flying Scotsman but Paxton had spotted the differences. James soon went to to The Yard where he found Edward and the trucks gave Edward nothing but trouble. Edward decided to go tank engine and James sneaked out with Edward's tender and it was painted red. He later arrived near the Brown Turntable and the engines were surprised. Later, Paxton was mentioned by Norman (Dennis' twin) by the Magic Buffers when two workmen were trying to destroy the Magic Buffers. And later Paxton was taking two Sodor Fuel Tankers and met Toby and Toby's new friend, Flora at a junction. They were talking for a while but the guard blew his whistle and Toby left. Later Paxton met Douglas and two more engines at The Yard which is now near the Brown Turntable; but Paxton had feared his tenure and was stuck on the Brown Turntable when the Brown Turntable accidently stopped. He had to take the Sodor Mail Coach for Percy at Knapford Station and wasn't happy when Flora had been mentioned to pull it while he was stuck on the Brown Turntable. Appearances *Season 9: Railway Stowaway and Paxton's Gains and Pains *Season 10: A Normal Day for Dennis ''(mentioned), Paranoid Paxton, and Norman Invasion (mentioned) *Season 11: Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline (does not speak), Big City Rumor, Just Duck's Luck (cameo), ''and BoCo and the Cocoa (''cameo) *Season 12: The Importance of Being Billy, Mavis Matrix (does not speak), Rheneas and the Risky Rendezvous (does not speak), If The Dome Fits and Sidney the Renegade *Season 13: Ivo Hugh's Day at the Zoo (cameo), Sideplates and Skirmishes (cameo) and How Gator Stole Christmas (cameo) *Season 14: Double-Decker-Wrecker, Hiro and the Heat Wave (cameo), Specials: *Claw of the Law *Saving Pirate Ryan Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Diesel engines Category:Other Railway Category:Male Engines Category:2011 Category:Green Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:6 Wheels Category:Standard Gauge Category:Engines Category:Vehicles Category:Males Category:Season 9 Category:0-6-0 Category:Green Category:Green Diesels Category:NWR Category:Television Only Category:Introduced in 2011 Category:Retired in 2017 Category:2011-2017 Category:Retired Items Category:Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in Specials Category:Green Characters Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:2011 Items Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Green Vehicles Category:New in 2011 Category:TOMY Category:CGI Series Only Characters Category:Based on Movies Category:Introduced Category:2011 Debuts Category:TV Series Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Boy Category:Diesels Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Green Items Category:Green 2011 Category:Square Faces Category:Magnets Category:Engines with Horns Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Characters with Horns Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Green Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Circle Buffers Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Characters that don't work Category:Non Working Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:TVS Category:TVS Characters Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Introduced in Season 15 Category:Male On Rail Category:TVS Only Category:Items with Faces Category:Toy Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:Television Series Exclusive